Your Daughter, My Love
by AnastasiaLUVSchris4EVA
Summary: Javier and Katey made one child together nearly thirty years ago. Now the daughter of Javier, Esmerelda, is out to fulfill her promise to her mother on her death bed. To find her real father in Havana, Cuba. Hey how hard could it be... right?
1. Chapter 1

Havana, Cuba 1998

Esmerelda Suarez arrived to the hotel in the late afternoon. After she checked in she looked at herself in the mirror. _Good God I look pathetic_, she thought to herself. Her black hair down and messy around her face,the makeup around her green eyes smeared on her tan face from her sleep on the airplane trip.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She said aloud, just then she remembered her mothers words on her death bed.

_Promise me that you will find your real father._

_I promise mom._

That was the last time that she saw her mother before she died. Wiping away angry tears she washed her face free of makeup. She had searched through all of her mother's things before finally figuring out where to look for this 'Javier Suarez' in Cuba. She did not want to go on a wild goose chase. After all she didn't even know if this was her real father. Her mother had married another man after getting pregnant again. She now had two sisters who didn't look a thing like her. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. Couldn't she have had a father that was around, well she got her answer. Whatever the reason her mother and real father had left eachother was now her problem.

She thought back to her old childhood memories as she started to unpack. She remembered that she had always looked different from all the other white kids. Well now she was about to find out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to open it. "I have a package for room #7" The young man asked when she opened the door. She let him in the door. As he brought in a box with her name on it. As he began to unpack the packages contents Esmerelda asked, "Um, do you know a lot of people in Havana sir?" The young man nodded his head, "Do you know a man by the name of Javier Suarez?"

The man slowly looked up at her, "How do you know Javier?". Esmerelda stepped back for the mans eyes were shooting daggers at her. "He was a friend of my mothers. She asked me to come look for him." She regained her composure and looked him strait in eye as she started again," If you know Mr. Suarez can you take me to him, he and I have some business to discuss."

The mans eyes became wide as if realizing that she were someone he knew. Turning he walked to the door then looking back he said, "Are you coming or not."

**What do y'all think for a fan fiction I just can't get out of my head. Well review me please. I should have the next chapter up in a few hours. See ya.**

**taz**


	2. Chapter 2

The mans eyes became wide as if realizing that she were someone he knew. Turning he walked to the door then looking back he said, "Are you coming or not."

For a second there Esmerelda was excited to meet her father. Then she remembered that he hadn't come to America to look for her mother or his daughter and the excitement died. The young man turned around when he reached the lobby and spoke, "I have to change take a left when you get out front and walk until you see the ally connected to the back. I should be done by the time I get there." Esmerelda merely nodded her head and started on her way.

Louis looked back at the beautiful woman. Boy would Javier get a kick out of this when he found out. So Katey Miller had sent someone to do her business for her. What did she want after all this time. Javi would not like the fact that the woman was prying into their business. But this girl was gorgeous what would bring her to Havana at such a time. 

With the revolution causing so much commotion with all the American's, why did she come to Cuba. He would find that out in a few minutes , but first he needed to get these stupid clothes off. 

Esmerelda was waiting by the ally when he came out. "What took you so long?" She asked raising an eye brow. Wow under all those work clothes he looked like a hunk. No damn gorgeous. "I had to find my clothes, some kids thought it would be funny to take my clothes and try to hide them." He sighed as he started walking, "So what brings you to Havana at this time?"

"I think that is for me and Mr. Suarez to discuss. Not you." Esmerelda said icily. 

"You know for an American you could pass as a Cuban with the way you look." Louis said, "I bet you don't speak Spanish do you."

"Yes I do speak Spanish, I don't speak it anymore though. And I am Cuban, well, by blood as far as I know."

"How do you not know what you are. I mean what ethnic you are." Louis gave her a look that said she must be crazy.

"Would you like to know the story as far as I know it?" Esmerelda said stopping in front of him.

He looked down at her.  
"Sure if you want to tell it. But lets keep walking shall we." he said and moved passed her.

Haha cliffhanger. I love those. Well what did you think of chapter two in Your Daughter, My Love. Can you figure out who Esmerelda is going to fall for? Haha I haven't so how could you. Well I'll hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow. Well bye y'all.

taz 


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to know the story as far as I know it?" Esmerelda said stopping in front of him.

He looked down at her.  
"Sure if you want to tell it. But lets keep walking shall we." he said and moved passed her.

Esmerlda took a deep breath as she thought about telling him...

She didn't exactly know him and he did seem a little suspicious.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to tell you" Esmerlda said after a minute or two of walking

"Besides I don't know you all that well and for all I know you could be trying to lead me to some dark ally to kill me"

Louis looked at her with humor in his eyes

"Oh you mean like the one we just came from right?"

Esmerlda just put her head down and sighed. He had her at that one

Louis took a deep breath before stopping in front of her, "look if you don't want to tell me why your here than that's your business. Just don't try to make me seem like the bad guy in this situtation okay?"

Esmerlda looked up, he had a really sexy sounding accent. Why hadn't she noticed that before? she thought to herself... oh yea she was busy being annoyed.

"Shall we keep moving then?"

Louis turned around and walked away... Leaving Esmerelda behind momentarily.

**SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE... I KNOW ITS BEEN A BILLION YEARS BUT I HAD A LOT OF ISSUES TO DEAL WITH AND NOW I'M ALL BETTER... I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT I'M MOVING SO DON'T BE TOO ANGRY WITH ME FOR BEING LATE... ALRIGHT KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**TAZ**


End file.
